


Summer Camp

by Coulson



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulson/pseuds/Coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Camps are a great place to meet new people and make new friends. What happens when you come back to the same camp more than once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer of 1994

After waving goodbye to my Dad, I took my suitcase into my allocated cabin. I was at Summer Camp foe this summer. I’d never been here before but I knew I would enjoy it here. I unpacked my clothes and belongings, noticing my roommate had already been in and unpacked their own things. I wonder what they were like and if we’d get along.

Once everything had been unpacked I stepped outside, eager to see what other kids were here and what they were like. People were just so unique and fascinating; I couldn’t help but want to observe them. Usually I would stay with family during the summer but my Mom had recently given birth to twin girls and thought it better if I came here so they could focus solely on just looking after them. Rather than having to look after me and two new-borns, babies seem a handful. 

I looked around at the kids who were playing, some running and chasing each other, some heading to the pool, there was a kid on the swings looking down with two or three kids talking to him. As I walked closer it became apparent they weren’t this kid’s friends. I could hear them call the boy a monster, now that wasn’t nice. He was just staring at the ground ignoring the insults. Walking past the kids I sat on the next swing and greeted the kid with a simple Hi. He looked up at me, blinking in surprise. Was it really surprising or someone to say Hi to him? “How come you’re on your own?” I continued and patiently waited for him to answer. 

“The other kids say I’m a monster, just like the kids back in Hokkaido…” he replied, looking down at the floor. Before I could ask why so many people called him a monster, one of the kids that had been calling him a Monster as I walked over had decided to throw a stone at him. Luckily it missed but seemed to annoy the kid a bit. “Leave me alone! I don’t care if you think I’m a monster, but don’t throw stuff at me!”

What happened next seemed to happen in a flash, yet at the same time it was slow motion and I would remember it all. This kid got off of the swing and told me to do the same. Then he pulled the swing set from out of the ground. He then threw it at the kids who had been taunting him; it didn’t help them but certainly scared them off. They continued to call him a monster as they ran though. All I could do was look at him with wide eyes. “You’re scared of me now, aren’t you?” he asked me, I blinked and slowly shook my head, the surprise slowly fading. Scared? I thought it was awesome! He was very strong, and only a kid too! He was very interesting.

“I thought it was cool!” Now it was his turn to look surprised.

“Y-you’re not scared? Not even a little?” I shook my head and smiled reassuringly. I’m sure my natural reaction would have been to be scared but I wasn’t. 

“I’m…I’m Shizuo...” he told me, he seemed a little hesitant to tell me that though for some reason. 

“I’m Izaya, nice to meet you Shizu-chan.” He blinked at the nickname, yes I know chan is a female honorific but I didn’t care, it suited him. 

“If I’m Shizu-chan, you can be Iza-chan.” he chuckled, I hadn’t been expecting that but I didn’t mine. “Hey Iza-chan wanna go in the pool?” I hesitated slightly at that, I couldn’t swim. Even with the aid of armbands I couldn’t. 

“I can’t…I can’t swim…” I mumbled. He grabbed my hand and we began walking to the pool 

“Doesn’t matter, I can teach you.” I nodded; surprised he would want to spend time teaching me to swim.

Once we got to the pool we tool off our shoes, socks and shirts. Shizuo was wearing swimming trunks under his shorts it seemed, I just stayed in my shorts. He got in first before helping me in, at least the water was warm. “If you want, just hold onto me at first. No need to worry I’m not gonna let you go.” I nodded and held onto him as he began making his way through the water, bit by bit I would try and swim myself.

An hour later and we got out of the pool; I was a quick learner so it wouldn’t take much more practice. Shizu-chan was a good teacher and a good guy. “I think this summer’s gonna be fun. Better than being at home with two crying babies at least~” Shizuo chuckled at that 

“You have siblings? I got a little brother Kasuka; he doesn’t seem to want to talk though.” 

“I have two little sisters, twins. They’re new-borns and cry a lot. Mom and Dad sent me here for the summer so they can focus on the girls more. Especially since Dad’s busy at work.” Shizuo nodded and glanced away slightly. 

“My parents sent me here to try and keep me out of trouble. I cause a lot of damage cause of my strength and my short temper. Mom knows it’s not my fault but she will try anything to help. My Dad blames me for it though…”

We made our way to our cabin, yeah turns out Shizu-chan is in Cabin 21 as well as me. For the rest of the afternoon we just talked and got to know each other. I told Shizu-chan about my family and how my Dad was always busy with work, as well as talking about my friend Shinra. Shizu-chan told me about his brother Kasuka and how often Shizu-chan had been in trouble for breaking things or getting angry.

When it came to being lights out time, we were already tired and didn’t complain about having to go to bed. Shizu-chan seemed to fall asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, I wasn’t so lucky. I was still awake when it began to rain, and awake still when I heard the thunder and lightning. The thunder had woken Shizu-chan up and he looked terrified. I turned to face him “Shizu-chan? You ok?” he didn’t respond verbally, but he did jump out of his bed and into mine. I knew some kids were deathly afraid of things like thunder and lightning, I wrapped my arms around him and soothingly rubbed his back. “It’s alright Shizu-chan, it can’t hurt you.” He nodded but almost screamed at a loud boom of thunder, then held on to me tightly when he saw the lightning. I continued to comfort him through the night until we both fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke arms still around Shizu-chan. I was confused for a moment before I remembered what happened last night. I didn’t want to wake him just yet as he seemed so peaceful in his sleep. I didn’t have to wait much longer for him to wake. He sat up rubbing his eyes “Morning Shizu-chan~”

“Morning Iza-chan…” he responded “Thanks for comforting me last night.” I nodded and said he was welcome. I left my bed to get dressed and he did the same. We were to meet up with the counsellors in the camp today and decide on what activities we’d like to do.

Once ready, we set out to join the other kid and the staff. So far this promised to be a good summer. It would most likely go quite quickly and I wondered if I’d ever see Shizu-chan again afterwards. I certainly hope so.


	2. Summer of 2004

Years later, Izaya found himself at the very same camp. This time he was working here for the summer. He loved kids so working here would be fun, he remembered the summer he spent here ages ago. He hadn’t been able to keep in contact with Shizu-chan seeing as they were just kids and didn’t have mobiles or anything. “I wonder what he’s up to now…” he mumbled as he walked to his cabin. He was in cabin 21 again and whoever he was sharing with had already unpacked. He had the right side of the cabin like last time.

Once he had unpacked he walked outside and saw some of the kids heading to their cabins and making friends, just like he and Shizuo had before. As he looked around he spotted a few other people working here. One tall blond guy was carrying luggage for two kids. “He seems strong~” he chuckled and checked him out. Izaya was gay and didn’t hide it. After all why should he? Izaya blinked realising just how strong this guy was as he effortlessly lifted the suitcases for the kids. “No way… It can’t be him” he chuckled. 

He saw Shizuo walk over and grinned at him “Are you in this cabin with me?” Shizuo looked up at the voice “Yeah I am” he noticed the ravens red eyes, something was familiar but he couldn’t think what it was. “You ever worked here before blondie?” Izaya asked chuckling “My name is Shizuo and this is my first time working here, but I came here as a kid. I made a friend here too.” Izaya nodded “I came here before too, met a good guy. He helped me learn to swim and he was scared of storms.” Izaya smirked a little before adding “What was your friend like, Shizu-chan? ~” Shizuo’s eyes widened at that. This was Izaya in front of him? “I-Izaya..?” the raven nodded grinning “The one and only~” Shizuo grinned and pulled Izaya into a hug, making a small mental note of the height difference between them.

“Wanna go swimming or something?” Izaya nodded and they headed to the pool. Both were wearing shorts and so didn’t need to change first. Camp activities didn’t start until the second day so they had the first day off. They both removed their shirts and Shizuo got into the pool. Izaya jumped in splashing Shizuo. “Heh still childish I see” the blond chuckled “Yeah, why change perfection~. I see Shizu-chan got buff~”. Izaya grinned and Shizuo smiled “Heavy lifting and you’re cocky aren’t you?” Izaya splashed the blond “Cocky or not I know I’m hot~”. Unable to deny it Shizuo splashed him back.

They stayed in the pool for a few hours just swimming and chatting and getting to know each other again. When afternoon came they hauled themselves out and headed back to their cabin to change and dry. “I can’t believe those sisters of yours are as evil as you make them sound.” Shizuo commented “No they really are! Honest!”

Once inside they dried themselves off and got changed. Shizuo changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top, whereas Izaya got changed into a pair of jeans and a thin jacket. “There’s supposed to be a storm tonight, do they still bother you Shizu-chan?” The blond shook his head; he didn’t want to admit they still did. He wasn’t scared of them anymore but he really didn’t like them.

Later that night Shizuo lay awake in bed, the storm outside. Izaya was awake as well, one eye open watching the blond. He knew he wouldn’t last long before dashing into Izaya’s bed like when they were children. At a particular loud crack of thunder, Shizuo jumped out of him bed and into Izaya’s. He was shaking lightly and the raven hugged him, startling him. “Y-you’re awake!?” He felt himself blush a little out of embarrassment. “Yes, don’t worry Shizu-chan, it’s only a storm. I thought they didn’t scare you anymore?” he hesitated before answering “They don’t…but they still make me nervous.”

They stayed like that all night, Izaya comforting Shizuo until they both fell asleep, his arms still around the blond. During the night they had both ended up moving closer and now there was barley any space between the two. The next morning Shizuo was the first to wake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before becoming aware of the body next to him. Remembering what happened embarrassed him a little, he wasn’t a kid anymore yet storms still bothered him. His blush deepened upon realising that Izaya had actually slept naked last night.

Not too long after, the naked raven awoke. He mumbled a quiet ‘good morning’ before noticing that Shizuo was blushing. He wondered why then recalled that he slept naked. “No need to be embarrassed Shizu-chan, not like I have anything you don’t.” That did very little to lessen the blond’s embarrassment. “Though I bet you’ll blush more if I were to do this…” the raven then proceeded to straddle Shizuo’s hips, leaning over him a little. The blond hadn’t asked for it but now he had an even better view of the naked raven, and did indeed blush more. He didn’t trust his voice right now to ask what he was doing, almost as if reading his mind Izaya spoke once more. “It’s been at least ten years since we last saw each other Shizu-chan. I think we should get thoroughly reacquainted~” he purred, whispering the end of the sentence into the blonds ear before blowing on it making him shudder lightly. “This might sound odd, but since that summer you’ve always been on my mind. Then as I got older, so did the thoughts~”.

Next thing he knew he was under Shizuo being kissed, he kissed back eagerly while undressing the blond and letting his hands roam. He was pleasantly surprised to hear him growl into the kiss slightly. Once they we both naked Shizuo moved to kiss down the ravens jaw and neck, lightly nipping here and there. Threading his fingers through dyed hair Izaya let out small gasps at the bites, blushing lightly and watching as Shizuo continues to kiss and bite lower and lower until he reached his inner thighs. Now he decided he could have a little fun, he brought up a hand to teasingly stroke the ravens inner thighs before moving closer to his hardened member, only to move away again after minimal contact. “Shizu-chan, it’s mean to tease~” he chuckled before letting out a gasp and lightly gripping blond hair as Shizuo suddenly took him into his mouth.  
It all became a blur as they continued and furthered their activities. Hands roaming over expanses of skin, nails occasionally raking across leaving red marks in their wake. Pants and moans filling the air as they moved together, focused on nothing but each other and the growing pleasure. It transpired that both males had good stamina.

Izaya was the first to finish, Shizuo following soon after causing the raven to shudder. Panting, Shizuo pulled out and lay next to the other. “Enjoy yourself?” he chuckled when Izaya replied with nothing more than a muffled ‘uh huh’. That was good, they had the whole summer of working together ahead of them.


	3. Summer of 2010

After parking his car in the parking lot, Izaya took the girls suitcases out of boot of the car. “Now I know you two will enjoy your time here. I enjoyed myself, it’s a nice camp.” He knew the girls wouldn’t want to move their own suitcases so he took one in each hand and made their way to their cabin, 22.

As they passed cabin 21, Izaya couldn’t help but smile faintly He could remember his time here with Shizuo as if it had been yesterday. They had kept in touch and tried to see each other whenever possible. However work and distance often got in the way. He failed to notice the door to cabin 21 was ajar and people inside, but one of them sure noticed Izaya.

Once the girls had decided which one was having which bed, Izaya set their suitcases down so they could unpack later on. Mairu looked out of the window and happened to notice a brunet boy step out of cabin 21 to look around. “Hey Kuru-nee, there’s that kid who’s good at acting!” she exclaimed as she pointed, Kururi coming to look, nodding once she saw her sister was correct. “Girls, no stalking him while you’re here. Well don’t stalk anyone, ever…”

“Iza-nii got a boyfriend here, can we get one too?” Izaya couldn’t help but smile slightly as the blond was mentioned. “Mairu, you’re not old enough for a boyfriend yet. I was a teenager when I started dating Shizu-chan.” Izaya made sure they were alright getting unpacked before he headed outside to see if anything had changed the past few years.

 

He walked over to a fountain and sat on the edge, there had been some work done over the years as the camp as a whole looked newer. He was lost in his thoughts and so didn’t notice when someone sat near him. “Now that I’ve dropped those two off, I’m going to be bored for the summer. Mom and Dad are on holiday, boyfriends probably gonna be busy…”

It was then that the other male spoke up “Boyfriend huh? What’s he like?” Izaya did jump slightly in his seat as he hadn’t noticed the other earlier. “Believe me; despite me having an extensive vocabulary, no words that I know of would be able to do him justice.” The other chuckled, Izaya not having looked at him either. “What’s his name?” there was a pause before Izaya replied, the name rolling off his tongue effortlessly “Shizuo Heiwajima.”

He couldn’t see but the ‘stranger’ smirked hearing this. “And you’re telling me, you wouldn’t recognise him or his voice if he was here right now?” Izaya raised an eyebrow and blinked before turning around. “What do you-” he facepalms seeing it was Shizuo sitting there “God-fucking dammit Shizu-chan…” Shizuo just laughed shortly before moving closer to the Raven. “Seriously how did you not recognise my voice? We talk on the phone almost every day.” He poked the ravens’ cheek which was now tinted pink in embarrassment.

“Shush you, how come you’re here? Is Kasuka here for the summer?” the blond nodded “Ah so that’s the little actor the girls saw then. Kas has our old cabin~” he chuckled and Shizuo smiled. “I guess you’re not busy this summer then?”

“Nope, I was actually gonna call you after I left here to see if you wanted to spend some time together.” Izaya smiled before pecking his cheek. “I’d love to; we don’t often get to see each other.” There was a pause before Shizuo spoke, seemingly a little hesitant about it “Well maybe you… you could…” he trailed off, now Izaya was curious “Maybe I could what?”

Shizuo breathed in “Maybe you could...marry…me?” looking away when he saw Izaya’s eyes widen, he thought he’d messed up “dumb question…” He really wanted to marry Izaya, but maybe he should have planned it rather than just asking out of the blue. “Yes it was a dumb question Shizuo, of course I’m going to say yes!” before Shizuo could respond, he felt a pair of lips on his. Smiling, he returned the kiss as well as pulling the younger male closer. The kiss was gentle and sweet.

Pulling back Shizuo spoke first “I love you Izaya, you have no idea just how much” Izaya chuckled “I love you too, you sap~” he grinned “Now let’s say by to kas and the twins then have some fun~” he purred before skipping off toward the cabins, Shizuo blatantly watching his ass as he followed. This was looking to be their best and hottest summer yet.


End file.
